One Piece: Truth or Dare
by akiyamarumi
Summary: The sea can be pretty stressful. Unwind with the characters in a harmless game of Truth or Dare. Is it really that harmless? Various Pairings ahead.


**Chapter 1:** The Nightmare Begins

* * *

 **Summary:** The sea can be pretty stressful. Unwind with the characters in a harmless game of Truth or Dare. Is it really that harmless? Various Pairings ahead.

 **A/N:** This was a very random idea. Please Enjoy and try not to cringe. Hahaha. In the first few moments, it'll be a narration type story and in the last parts, it'll be like a dialogue script type of story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

* * *

It was a normal day on the sea. Everyone in the Straw Hat crew was being there usual selves. Luffy was sitting on his favorite seat of all, Zoro was napping, Nami was chilling with Robin and was being pampered by the crazy love-cook Sanji, Usopp was creating some weird ammunition for his weapon, Franky was observing Usopp mentioning "Super", Chopper was trying to stop Sanji from having a nosebleed, and Brook was sipping his tea.

Nami observed the weather when she felt something was very odd about it. Suddenly within a second, she panicked and ordered everyone to change the course of direction. The crew did what they were instructed, because there is no one that knows the sea better than their lovely navigator.

They thought that they escaped the horror, but boy were they wrong.

The ship was suddenly caught in the storm and before they knew it, the ship and the crew were suddenly found inside another ship which was 30× much more bigger than the Straw Hat's ship.

"Oh goodie! We have guests!" cheered a black haired girl wearing a black frilly Lolita dress. She sat on a chair on the second level deck of the ship observing the amusing scene.

"I'm sorry we crashed into your ship. We didn't mean to, we were caught up in a storm" Nami apologized to avoid conflict.

"That's okay! I welcome you Straw Hat Pirates! Please stay while my crew fixes your broken ship. My name is Akiyama Rumi, the captain of the Rumi Pirates! It seems that only the navigator is awake yet, no worries. I shall wake them up." Rumi stood up and went down to where the other members are. Nami just stood there and watched the scene. The black haired girl went to the middle of the ship and snapped her fingers. In a second, the Straw Hats surrounding Rumi suddenly woke up.

"How did you-" Nami tried to question but was suddenly cut by Rumi's answer, "I also don't know. Please don't ask any more." Rumi went back to her seat on the second floor and clapped her hands.

"Now, shall we play a HARMLESS Truth or Dare game while waiting for your ship to be fixed?" She smiled sweetly at the confused crew who just received a whole explanation from Nami.

"Silence huh? I'll take that as a YES." Rumi smiled again.

* * *

Rumi: Okay! Luffy! Truth or Dare?

Luffy: Look here lady! I don't want me or my crew to join you-

Rumi: Really? That's sad. I had a whole bunch of meat to give out if you finished a truth or a dare, but oh well. More for me I guess.

Luffy: MEAT?! OKAY! WE ARE JOINING THIS GAME!

Straw Hat Crew except Luffy and Sanji: EH?!

Sanji: MELLORINE~ I can never turn down such a beautiful lady!

Rumi: *smiles evilly* Okay then! Luffy! Truth or Dare?

Luffy: MEAT- I mean DARE!

Rumi: *goes down and whispers to Luffy*

Luffy: *Thinking about meat* Sure.

Luffy stretches out his hand and squeezes Nami's chest.

Nami: *FURIOUS* That's it! *Punches Luffy until he bleeds*

Sanji: *Assisting Nami as he beats Luffy*

Everyone else: *Sweatdrops*

Rumi: Unfortunately Luffy can't claim his meat due to blood loss. So we'll proceed to the next person!

Luffy: Meehh~ *Dying Luffy*

Rumi: Franky!

Franky: Super Dare~

Rumi: I dare you to kiss Robin.

Robin: *Blushes* Oh my.

Franky blushes and goes in front of Robin. Franky cupped Robin's face and kissed her passionately for 15 seconds. Sanji was being restrained by both Usopp and Brook while Nami is blushing at the scene. Chopper and Zoro doesn't care at all.

Rumi: That was intense! Next is Sanji-kun!

Sanji: *Forgets about what happens and flounders over Rumi* Rumi-shwaaan! I shall take a dare for me to be with Nami-chwaaaan and Robin-shwaaan.

Rumi: I see. *Snaps fingers and suddenly a large empty cage appears before them* Please enter this cage Sanji-kun, and come out after we finish this chapter.

Sanji: As you wish Rumi-shwaaaan~

As soon as Sanji enters the cage, it locked immediately and with a snap of Rumi's fingers, a bunch of Okamas appeared inside of the cage with Sanji.

Okama 1: Hey pretty boy~ *wink*

Sanji: Nooooooooooooooo! Rumi-shwaaan is evil! Heeelp meeeeeee~

Rumi: Okay, This is really fun! But you guys are too few to play with! I'll end this game for this day! I'll call Law-kun and his crew and even Kidd-kun and his crew to play tomorrow!

Everyone: *Sweatsdrop*

Rumi leaves and enters a room. As the door closes, suddenly Sanji was released from the cage. The love-cook was shaking from head to toe and was cowering in fear. Every single one of the straw hats knew that this isn't just a harmless Truth or Dare game. What have they gotten themselves into?

* * *

 **A/N:** Nyaaa~ So it's finished, but at the same time just beginning! This was really very random.

Please comment down your dares below and I'll make sure to put them in the next chapter! *wink*


End file.
